User blog:DarkWolf133/A NPC Story
This is a story I have worked on for a while, I was originally doing a comic, so this might take a while to transfer form. If you are confused, you can ask a question or wait and see if it will be answered in the story. Escape The gaurd turned, was that shadow moving? He scanned the area and found nothing. Sighing, he decided that he was simply being jumpy again. He hated being put on Ender duty. He walked up the street and didn't notice a door slowly open and someone enter the building. A girl walked down a dark, irregular corrider, holding a single torch. She had long blonde hair and gold eyes. Her tunic and tunics was so dirty, it looked like the dirt she now approached. She set the torch down, and pulled a stone shovel out. Digging through the dirt, the girl opened a passage lit with torches, unlike the rest of the mine. Picking up the torch she walked through and turned to block up the passage behind. A boy in iron armor was leaning up against the wall. His sword hung in it's sheath by his side, and his blue eyes glared at the girl. "Going somewhere, Maize?" Maize stopped in shock, then pulled her shovel out threateningly. "If you're going to stop me, Coran, it's not going to work." Coran smiled, and then abruptly swept his feet under Maize's, sending her plummeting her to the ground. He plucked the shovel out her hands. "You were never good at fighting, what makes you think you can survive out there? I'm protecting the city, our families. Unlike you." Maize rolled away as Coran's sword came down, and pulled out a book. Coran stopped, feigning suprise. "What do you think you're going to do, bore me to death with Moby Dick?" Maize laughed when she looked at the cover of the book, it was Moby Dick. Still laughing she, threw the book in Coran's face and ran. Startled, he floundered for a moment, then recorved his dignity and chased after her, down the passageway. As Maize ran, she pulled the torches off the wall, hoping to slow down her pursurer. Unfortunatly, Coran simply pulled out a torch of his own and kept merely a few blocks behind her. Maize heard something whistle through the air at her head, and she ducked. She laughed as she saw her book go flying over her, and snatched up as she went by. An idea formed in Maize's head and she pulled out a block of cobblestone and placed it behind her. She heard Coran swear creativly as he stopped to dig the cobble out of the way. She burst out of the tunnel into a monster filled night and kept running. She saw a skeleton take aim, and ducked. The arrow whized past her head and hit a creeper that had been coming up on the other side. She kept running and didn't look back when she heard the explosion. Maize continued to weave and dodge through the mobs that had risen during the night and continued on her course. She pulled out a map, and confirmed her location. The abandoned farm was close. Maize realised that she might run right past it in the dark, and pulled out a torch. She saw an arrow go flying over her shoulder, and realised she had slowed. Maize turned to look and got hit in the gut with another arrow. She felt herself falling through space, and that was the last thing she remembered. The Strangest Duo A young man was busy attacking a group of zombies outside of a small hut set in the side of a cliff. He wore simple clothes, with a spare sword strapped to his back and no armor. He had bright red hair and a scar across the side of his face. The man turned as he heard a splash behind him. He saw a humanoid figure sinking to the bottom of the lake. Shrugging, he looked around as he chopped the head off a zombie that had come too close. He saw a large group of hostile mobs clustered at the top of the cliff. He turned and decimated the remaining two zombies trying to eat him and leapt over the water to the door in the cliff. "Kershan! There's a person drowning in the lake!" He called into the hut. A younger boy dashed out, panicked. "Dan! If someone's drowning, you pull them out! Not leave them there to continue dying!" Kershan shook his shaggy, brown hair out of his eyes and reached into the water, and then started to pull the figure out of the lake. Dan dove into the water and pushed an unconsious girl out of the water. Kershan knelt besides the girl and rolled her over. "Oh my gosh!" Kershan hopped backwards at the sight of an arrow sticking out of the girl's stomache. Dan laughed, and reached over to pull it out. Kershan stopped him and shook his head. "If we pull it out now, she'll die of blood loss. Wait untill I get some food and something to stop the bleeding." Kershan dashed inside and started rummaging through the chest. Dan turned as he heard another splash behind him, and immediatly dodged an arrow from the skeleton that had dropped down behind them. Leaping foward, Dan launched himself over the skeleton's head and grabbed its bow. While it now floundered trying to get its weapon back, Dan stabbed it in the back and watched as it disincarnated into two arrows and bone. Scooping these up, Dan swam back to shelter in time to see Kershan come back out with an apple in one hand and a piece of wool in the other. "How are you going to get her to eat the apple?" Dan asked as Kershan sat down beside the girl. Kershan sighed as he shoved the apple in the girl's mouth, then turned to face his friend. "It's an automatic reaction of the body when somehing edible and delicious is shoved in your mouth. You swallow." Kershan looked back to see the apple was completly gone. Suprised, he sat there for a moment, then pulled out the piece of wool. "Normally people don't eat so fast involuntarily. She must have been really hungry." Dan turned and left as Kershan tended to the girl's wounds. There was monsters to defeat and the sun was nearly at the horizon. Kershan pulled the strange girl inside, out of the reach monsters, before he turned his attention back to mining. As he mined, he couldn't help but wonder why the girl had ended up falling off the cliff he and Dan lived in. Perhaps it was fate, maybe simply luck. He wasn't even sure if the girl would be a boon or a bane. She could be both. Kershan was so obsorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was mining diamond ore instead of stone. Three is a Magical Number Maize woke in a strange place. She could see a small chest in the corner of the small room she was in. There was also a a crafting bench and a furnace nearby. She got up, and immediatly fell down with a cry of pain. It hurt! When Maize looked down, she saw a bandage had been wrapped around her stomach. Looking around she saw two doors, one appeared to lead to a downward tunnel and the other outside. Carefully she got up and walked to the chest. Opening it, she saw a stack of cobble and a large amount of stone swords. Curious, she looked inside the furnace as well. It was filled with coal and iron ore. Maize looked around for her bag, but saw nothing. She heard noises outside and crept back to where she had been laying. The door opened and Maize closed her eyes, feining sleep, but not before she had caught a glimpse of the person who walked through. He had bright red, spiky hair, and he had a sword strapped to his back. But the most distinguishing feature was his nose. The fact that he had a nose like the Testificates, but did not share their other attributes intrigued Maize. She knew from her reading that there was no such thing as a half Testificate, so how was this possible? Maize realized that he had been talking and she had completely missed what he had said. Listening, she heard a young, boyish voice respond, "No, we can't toss her in the lake. She's still alive, so she won't turn into a skeletal soldier come night." A gruffer, older voice retorted back, "Well how would you know that they don't just exist in a half dead, half alive state until their transformation? She must have recovered by now!" There was thump, and the younger voice spoke again, "I read one of the books that was in her bag. Besides, she's a city dweller, they don't have very good recovery rates." Maize gasped, so that was where her bag had gone! Kershan turned to the girl, had he heard something? Dan saw him look and raised his eyebrow, "What? She could be a thief, or some crazy city dweller who thought she could survive on her own." Kershan saw the girl stir as if about to get up. He nudged Dan and pointed at the girl. Dan looked confused at first, then realized what Kershan meant. Kershan walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I know you're awake, stop pretending." The girl turned and glared at him, then sat up. Dan was pulling another sword out of the chest, "Who are you and why are you here?" The girl carefully stood up and faced Dan, "I am Maize and I would like my stuff back." Kershan raised an eyebrow at Dan, who had turned to glare back at the girl called Maize. Kershan grabbed her bag off the ground and handed it to her. "For someone who obviously does a lot of research, you don't have any weapons. You'll need them to survive." Maize snatched her bag back and immediately began rummaging through it. Dan and Kerhsn exchanged glances. "Paranoid is she not?" Dan asked. Maie pulled out a book and slung the pack onto her shoulder. "I couldn't obtain a proper weapon without being arrested, so I made do." Kershan sighed, this conversation was getting nowhere. "Look, we saved your life, why are you so suspicious?" Maize looked at Kershan curiously, then held out her hand. "All right, I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't from the city. Friends?" Dan shook her hand, before Kershan could respond. Kershan rolled his eyes and yawned. "It's safe to go out right now. I'm gonna take a nap." Discovered! Maize had wandered outside after a chat with Dan, he had ended the conversation saying he needed to clear out a cave. So she decided to explore the terrain a bit. As she walked, she collected seeds from the grass nearby. After wandering around a bit, Maize returned to the shelter that the two boys had made. She pulled out some dirt she had collected, and her hoe, then set to work. Dan entered the cave Kershan had blocked off, with sword and torch in hand. He heard hissing off to his left, and swung his sword, impaling the leaping spider. A different hissing sound echoed through the space, and Dan jumped back, throwing one of his torches at the source of the noise. He was rewarded by the loud noise of an explosion as the creeper exploded. Quickly placing another torch on the wall, Dan turned and ducked as an arrow flew over his head. He jumped up and over a zombie, setting it on fire, and sliced a creeper in half. He slid sideways as another arrow flew past him and hit a spider. Then Dan flung his sword at another skeleton that had emerged. Pulling his spare sword off his back, he placed another torch on the wall and jumped over two more zombies and retrieved his sword. He faced the rest of the mob, a sword in each hand. Kershan wandered outside for some fresh air, walking past Maize without noticing she was doing something in the middle of the lake. He yawned, he hadn't been getting much sleep in the past days. A shadow moved off to his right. Kershan shaded his eyes against the sun, trying to make out the shape in the shadow. Suddenly an arrow flew out from beneath the trees and stabbed him in the arm. He let out a cry of pain as another arrow hit him in the leg. Kershan crumpled to the ground as an armored figure loomed over him. Maize looked up at the sound of a cry of anguish. She saw Kershan fall to the ground as a gleaming figure walked up to him. Without thinking, she pulled something out of her bag and threw it at the figure. It hit the knight with a clang of metal, and he turned toward her. Realizing her mistake, Maize looked around, panicked. The knight began walking toward her, pulling out a bow. Maize grinned, knowing what was also aiming at her. At the exact moment she heard the bow release,she ran and jumped toward the knight, narrowly missing the feathered missle. Instead, it struck the skeleton who had been creeping up behind her. Maize dashed toward the man in armor and threw a chunk of dirt in his face, and dashing past him in his confusion. The skeleton fired at the confused and blinded knight, damaging him. Maize grabbed Kershan and started tryng to drag him into the house. The knight roared in anger and fired his bow at the retreating pair, but missed due to the dirt and sunlight in his eyes. Kershan woke just as Maize was dragging him through the door. He looked at the man blundering about the hillside in suprise. Looking up at Maize, he asked "What did you do?" Maize closed the door and leaned on it, panting, "Threw dirt in his face. What should we do? He's going to kill that skeleton and come after us anytime now." Kershan sat up and started pulling out the arrows and bandaging his wounds. "We need to leave. I'll gather our stuff while you go get Dan." Maize nodded and ran down into the mine. Kershan sighed, and picked himself up. Walking up to the chest and starting to sort through his inventory, he discovered he had six diamonds. Quickly he pulled out five sticks and moved to the crafting bench. Leaving Home Dan whirled as he heard the sound of a pick, breaking through the rock. He was promptly hit in the back by a spider for his mistake. Turning, he slashed it in half, and then jumped up, over an exploding creeper. He saw the block break out of the corner of his eye. Dan away from the now partially open entrance, hoping to keep the monsters from discovering it. "Dan! Kershan says that we need to go! NOW!" Dan turned in startled surprise, but managed to avoid the attacking skeleton's arrow. "Why? What happened?" The girl started using the pick on the lower part of the wall as she talked. "A knight came over, and nearly took out Kershan. I managed to distract him, but he'll be barging in here at any moment! Come on!" Dan sighed, and jumped up, over Maize. Looking up the passage, he saw Kershan open the door, and promptly tumble down into them. Quickly untangling themselves, they ran farther down the passage. They heard the loud footsteps of the knight thundering after them. Just as Kershan stumbled and fell, they saw the natural sunlight coming through the small exit. Dan turned and grabbed Kershan's arm, pulling him up off the ground. It was already too late. The few seconds they had stopped was enough for the knight to get close enough to prevent them from escaping. Dan pulled out his sword and crouched, allowing Kershan to climb out. The knight drew closer, slowing down and pulling out his bow. Dan motioned to Maize to get out, but she ignored him. Instead, she rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a piece of flint. Dan raised an eyebrow, but got shot in the shoulder. Maize threw the pice of flint as Dan got back up, and then she vaulted out. Dan turned, and saw the knight staggering blindly about. The piece of flint had taken out his eye. Dan grinned, and climbed out. More coming soon! Category:Blog posts